


We Don’t Mention The Abandoned Toys-R-Us

by Hakrem



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is soft for Luz, F/F, Human, Luz is soft for Amity, beta au, i don’t know how skateboards work, it’s neon orange, no Beta we die like dumbass, teaching how to ride a skateboard, we soft dumbasses out here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakrem/pseuds/Hakrem
Summary: What was supposed to be a study session took them to and abandoned store which Eda totally didn’t loot.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	We Don’t Mention The Abandoned Toys-R-Us

**Author's Note:**

> Lack of sleep go brrr

“Hey Amity, I think I know how I’m going to die.” Amity looked up from her homework giving Luz a quick look before returning to it half listening to whatever she was going to say. “I’m thinking I’m probably gonna get stabbed in a bathroom stall some place in Ohio-” The mention of the state finally forced her to look up at the girl across from her.

“wait wait wait, why Ohio?” Amity asked. There was nothing really noteworthy about the state. Like Maine or Idaho, it was just one of the places America normally forgot about. Luz looked up at her with a stupid grin.

“I gotta give that state some lore, like what the hell even happens in Ohio?” She paused thinking for a moment. “Corn? Potatoes……?” Luz said quietly before returning to her train of thought. “If I have to do something with my life I might as well add a fun backstory to an abandoned gas station.” Luz finished her explanation. Amity seemed somewhat satisfied with the answer. So she continued. “On with the tale of my mortal demise, I was thinking I would get stabbed around 21 times at the ripe old age of 22 in an abandoned gas station bathroom.” Luz finished, pleased with the annoyed glare Amity was giving her.

“You know Luz,-” “Yeah?” The brunette interrupted, earring a half hearted glare in return.

“I just think I might be the one with the knife.” Amity said with an exasperated sigh. 

“It’s a date!” Luz said, sending a wink towards Amity who was not going to acknowledge how that made her face heat up. 

“Why’d you even ask me to come here if you're not even going to work?” Amity finally asked after getting her blush under control. If she was being honest with herself she quite enjoyed Luz’s company though she would rather burn at the stake than admit that to her face. 

“Well it’s the only way you’re guaranteed to show up with finals coming up, and also,” she paused for a moment. “You wouldn’t have come if I told you the real reason.” Luz looked up over at her with a huge dumbass grin.

Amity sighed thinking for a moment and finally landing on what to say, “Alright, what did you want to show me?” She said with halfhearted defeat.

“Come on and grab your stuff!” Luz said jumping up excitedly waiting for Amity to follow suit. “ You’re going to love it!”

  
  


At this point Luz had been driving for around 30 minutes and Amity was clueless to where they were going. Once they reached the outskirts of town Luz pulled off onto a small back road leading them to what looked like a small abandoned department store. Luz parked close to what was technically the entrance and hopped out of the car with Amity following close behind. Finally taking in the sight of the building, the green haired girl saw that several of the large windows were boarded up from the outside while others showed cracked glass. She looked up and saw the faded Toys-R-Us logo at the center.

“Eda found this place while treasure hunting.” Luz spoke up breaking Amity from her thoughts. “When she got here there wasn’t really anything cool aside from some old baby dolls she could sell off as haunted merchandise.” She chuckled moving to grab something from the trunk of the old Toyota Camry. “Eda actually managed to sell a couple before one of her customers bought the scam a little too hard and brought the doll back screaming about how it cursed her family bringing them all sorts of bad luck.” She shut the trunk with a satisfied hum having pulled out what looked like a poorly designed skateboard, “Ta-Daa” Luz said in a sing-song voice.

“What is that..?” She asked, taking a look at the neon orange board. From the looks of it Amity could only guess that Luz took a few cans of spray paint to what was probably a cheap skateboard from Walmart. “Can you even ride it?” She asked, finally taking her eyes off the hideous board and back to Luz’s.

Luz thought for a moment before answering, “I dunno, never tried it. I can roller skate though so how hard could it be.” Those were her final words before she attempted to run and jump on the board and then soon falling on her ass.

Amity sighed and looked at the dumbass in front of her wondering how she could have a crush on who was currently lying flat on her back looking dazed. “Luz, do you want me to teach you how to ride?” Amity asked walking over and crouching down beside the other girl.

“You know how to ride?!” Luz shouted in surprise, “I thought something like this would be too low class for blights.” She said, still looking up at Amity with shock and wonder. 

“Shut it before I change my mind.” Amity blushed looking away hoping Luz wouldn’t notice. The taller girl walked over to retrieve the board and brought it over to the sidewalk by the entrance area. “The area over here is level so it will be easy for you to get the hang of cruising.” She said putting the skateboard down and giving a demonstration.

Luz walked over getting on the board and giving a cautionary push only to go a few inches before falling again. She tried a few more times before looking at Amity in defeat. 

“Here Luz, let me-” Amity started grabbing one of Luz’s hands with her right and putting her left around the small of her back in an attempt to keep her steady. Luckily for both girls neither could see how they adorned a matching crimson blush. Amity pushed Luz a few feet before she started to feel her relax on the board. “Do you think I can let go now?” Luz squeaked out a short ‘Yeah.’ Which amity took the opportunity to give a little shove to give her a little speed before letting go. Neither girls would admit that the lack of contact would be missed.

“hEY Amity! Look, I’m doing it!!” Luz shouted excitedly, finding her center balance on the board. Amity could only look at her fondly, seeing how happy Luz was to get the hang of it. The moment was short lived once one of the wheels caught one of the larger rocks throwing Luz off. Shortly after hitting the ground she looked around and flashed a genuine smile to the other girl. “You know, I could teach you how to rollerblade. I have an extra pair of skates if you want to try.” She said looking away with red dusting her cheeks. “This could be our own personal skate area.”

“That actually sounds nice Luz, I think I’ll take you up on the offer.” She paused for a moment then continued, “I’m getting my own skates though. I doubt we would be the same size.”

“what size are you?” Luz asked flatly

“9.” Amity replied. “What are you?’

“7 ½.” She said softly.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Roller skates to skateboards do not translate well personally, found that out a couple of years ago in a Walmart.


End file.
